villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Enrico Pucci
Enrico Pucci is a priest, but he is completely evil. He wishes to accomplish a prophecy that will create “heaven”, and achieve the ultimate happiness. Story Before Stone Ocean Pucci was a priest that had a twin who died on birth. A certain day he was visited by Dio Brando, who gave him a tip from an arrow, which he guarded. Later on, during a confession of a woman, he discovered that his brother never died, but was exchanged in the maternity hospital after birth. What was more shocking is that he discovered that his brother, know as Wes, was the boyfriend of his little sister. Mentally disturbed and deciding to keep this secret, he hired a thug to threaten Wes to separate from his sister. However, the thug was a neonazist, who discovered Wes had a black descendance. The thug called a gang of neonazis, who beat up Wes in front of Pucci's sister and set fire in his house. Wes is left hung on a tree, with her watching him. Unable to withstand so much pain, she takes Wes from the tree and jump over a cliff, killing as she hit the lake behind. Horrorized with the entire scene, Pucci remembers the man in the church, and the arrow pierces him automatically, giving him his stand White Snake, who can preserve someone's memory or stand in form of a CD. Wes also gained a stand in the process, because of him being a blood relative of Pucci. Wes stand, Heavy Weather, turned everyone in the city into snails. Pucci met with Wes, revealing all the truth to him and taking his memory away shortly after. Pucci decides to go after Dio, and finally found him on Cairo, where Dio was expecting him. Dio told him about the true nature of the stands, and also about a prophecy which would create the perfect world. Dio gave him a piece from his bones as a gift. Dio wrote all about the prophecy in a diary, intending to give it to Pucci. But when Jotaro Kujo killed Dio, he read the prophecy and burned the diary. Pucci swore to hunt Jotaro and take his memory out to fulfill the prophecy at all costs. Stone Ocean Enrico Pucci became the head priest in the Green Dolphin Street Prison in Florida. Because Jotaro never stayed in one place for too long, he decided that instead of chasing Jotaro, he would bring Jotaro to him. And in a prison, he would be able to manipulate people more easily. He made so that Jotaro's daughter, Jolyne Kujo, would be imprisoned, so Jotaro would come after her. She was convicted for murder and took a 5-year sentence in the prison. As Jotaro tries to help Jolyne escape, Pucci gets both the stand and the memory discs of Jotaro. Jolyne, could escape, but decides to retrieve her father's discs, going back to prison. Pucci already had a army of stand users inside the prison, both criminals and employers of the prison, to help him. Pucci discovers that the bone Dio gave to him was the key of the prophecy to create heaven. As he tries to reanimate the bone, it goes away, and Jolyne tries to get it as well, going to the high-security confinement on purpose. Pucci sent his own men to retrieve it as well, and everyone fight to the death at the same time. The bone reacts to the sunlight in the place, turning everyone into plants. The plants form a green baby like a fruit, which she tries to hide from Pucci. But Pucci manages to get the baby, fusing with him as a part of the prophecy. Pucci then goes to Cape Canaveral, where the last part of the prophecy would be fulfilled. Jolyne chases him, but his mere presence in Cape Canaveral creates a large gravitational field around him that makes everything “fall” away from him. Jolyne manages to get near him, but Pucci almost kills her. She is saved by Jotaro, who was already healed. But as they try to kill Pucci, the last part of the prophecy is fulfilled. Pucci gains a new stand, Stairway to Heaven, that accelerates time in the entire universe, recreating the cosmos and rewriting all the world's history. Powers Each of Pucci's powers is related to one of the different stands he had: * White Snake, his first stand, had the power to to take away the memories and the stand of one person in the form of compact discs. Without the discs, the person would start to slowly die. A disc could be given to another person. In the case of memory discs, anyone could read the person's memories by shoving the disc into the head. For the stand discs, a person would be able to control the stand recorded in it, but only if the two (the person and the stand) are compatible. * C-Moon, his second stand, created a large gravitational field around Pucci, making everything fall away from him. If anything was punched by C-Moon, this thing would be turned inside-out (even a person). * Stairway to Heaven/Made in Heaven, his last and more powerful stand, could make time in the entire universe accelerate, at the point that the cosmos would re-start and making history repeat itself. Everyone in the previous universe are warped to this new universe. If someone dies in the previous universe, this person would be replaced by a similar person, who would experience the same things as the previous person. Personality Pucci may be a priest, but he is completely wicked and insane. He will do anything he can to get what he wants, even kill others, because he really believes it is for a greater good for everyone. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cataclysm Category:Master Manipulator Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Deceased Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Delusional Category:Video Game Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Legacy Villains Category:Liars Category:Siblings Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero